we are family
by Thecakeluver
Summary: Brittany has two wonderful kids that are just like her and their father. But what the kids don't know is that they never met their dad before in their life. So both kids are set on a journey to find their real father.Will they ever find him? Read and find out.Still in progress,all chapters will be finished soon.
1. introduction

**Thank you ****Abligailseville24**** for giving me the idea to make my own story similar to yours but differently. well here's my story. enjoy. :)**

* * *

chapter 1: introduction

"mommy are you up?" the little 7 year old Ashley-James said while walking into the living room to find her mother on the couch flipping through the channels on the t.v. Brittany turned around and looked at her daughter standing in the hallway. Brittany looked confused to see her daughter awake. All she could do was look into Ashley's gorgeous Golden brown eyes.

"Sweetie why are up on a school night, i thought you and your brother were fast asleep in you guises bedroom bye now?" Ashley was about to speak but heard footsteps coming her way. It was hard to figure out who it was but once Ashley saw the figure she knew it was just her twin brother. Brittany couldn't help but smile at her two beautiful children. Ashley-James had soft auburn fur with gorgeous golden brown eyes. Her personality is sweet,a bit of a diva, and caring. But if you get on her bad side she can be a bit stubborn and argumentative. Dominic had chestnut fur with amazing electric blue eyes. His personality is helpful,caring and a charmer. And if you get on his bad side he can be a bit stubborn, argumentative, and bossy. They both have this devilish grin that they put on when they think of a plan to get in trouble or something like was silent until Ashley spoke up.

"Um...we were in bed but i couldn't sleep because i was thinking about something" Dominic nodded in just stared at her two children.

"well would you two like to talk about it?" both kids looked at each other then back at her mother and nodded a yes. Then they both walked up to their mother and sat beside her on each side. Dominic on left and A.J on right. The held both their mothers paw and squeezed it lightly. Finally after 30 seconds of silence Dominic spoke up.

"Um...well we wanted to ask you if...i-if..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was nervous. "If we will ever get to see daddy for the first time?" Ashley finished his sentence for him. Brittany was shocked,she never heard this come from her kids before, usually it's about how to make friends and all that just sat their and felt her paws being freed from her children's grip.

"um..we'll be heading off to bed now mom because we can see you need some space and a lot to think about of what just happened so goodnight loves you mommy." After that both kids went to their bedroom and slept. And Brittany thought it was time to go to bed to get her mind off things. She turned of the t.v and went strait to bed and slept.

**The next morning...**

It was a sunny Monday morning in Los Angeles. The kids had school so they got up early and got dressed. Ashley wore a red dress with yellow polka-dots on the bottom that went right above her knees, with black flats with a small pink bow. Dominic wore a yellow t-shirt that said '_I'm awesome like that'_ with regular jeans with blue converse. After they got dressed they made their own breakfast witch was cereal. When they got done with breakfast they left a note on the fridge that said that they were going to school because if they woke up their mom this early then she would get grumpy and have a bad day. Once they got to school Dominic approached his younger sister. "hey Ashley i need to tell you something."

"Ugh..if it's for copying my homework for class you can count me out." Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"No not this time,it's something else." Ashley stood there confused because whenever Dominic told her something it's always about copying her homework. Dominic grabbed his book bag and unzipped the zipper and pulled out a scrapbook and handed it over to Ashley.

"here" Dominic said while holding out to his sister.

Ashley grabbed it and looked at the cover. It said '**Memories'** on it."Is this moms memory scrapbook?" Ashley asked her older brother.

Dominic looked excited "ya i found it in moms scrap booking closet,and if you turn to page 5 you will find mom in our fathers arms" Ashley nodded and turned to page 5 and looked at the picture in shock."i knew it was our father because of his fur is exacty like mine and his eyes are like yours."

Ashley was still shocked but after a while she spoke up."So do you know his name or what?"

"Ya, his name is Alvin Seville and i have a plan to find him." Dominic said

"So whats the plan genius?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"okay you ready to here it?" Ashley nodded fast."Okay so here's the plan..."

* * *

**So what's the plan? i don't know. If you read the next chapter you will find out.**


	2. the plan

**Had some difficulties finding out how to upload a new chapter but i figured it out. so here's my new chapter. :)**

* * *

chapter 2: The plan

"First.." Dominic started off."We will meet up at the side of the school after lunch where no one can see us, got it" Ashley nodded

"Ya, after lunch meet up at the side of the school,got it." Ashley explained to her older bro.

"Next, we will be looking up his address with your phone because mines...dead" Ashley just rolled her eyes and Dominic continued. "then, once we find his address we will go to the airport, hide in a suitcase to wherever he lives. Once we get there we will explain why we came and all that stuff. So sis you ready to find our dad?"

Ashley felt happy and excited to see her father. she nodded slowly and spoke."yes.I'm ready to finally see him. So right after lunch?"

"yeah and don't head strait for your class to get your stuff bring your stuff with you to lunch so we won't have to get it say' _i wanted to bring my book bag along_' to your friends so they won't get suspicious. Okay?" Dominic said to her sister.

"Okay."

"So lets head off to class." After that they both left for their classes. And waited for lunch to come so they can let the plan start.

**After lunch...**

Dominic waited and waited at the side of the school for his sister to come but she was nowhere to be seen. Dominic got frustrated."Ugh...where is she. she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."Finally after he said that Ashley came over to Dominic. And she also didn't look to happy either.

"Hey sorry I'm late made me and my friends stay after to clean up all the tables for what the boys stupid dumb boys threw forks,spoons and crumbled up pieces of paper at us! And when the staff came over the boys blamed everything on us."Ashley sounded frustrated so Dominic didn't mess with her.

"Anyway, lets look up our dads address."Dominic suggested.

"Already got it. His address is 1946 maple st. in New york city." Dominic looked confused on how his sister was already one step ahead of him.

"How did you-" But Dominic was cut off.

"well when me and my friends were cleaning i decided to look up his address and I did. luckily there were no staff there to take my phone away." Dominic couldn't help but smile. He knew he and his sister were sneaky ever since they could get there little paws on stuff.

"Awesome so lets go to they airport and find our dad." Dominic started walking away. But Ashley remembered something.

"Wait!" Dominic stopped walking and turned around to face his sister. "I just remembered something...what if we run into his brothers?.?"

"what do you mean by '_brothers_' Ashley?" Ashley unzipped her book bag and pulled out the scrap book and turned to a page with her father and his two younger showed him the picture and explained what she was thinking. "Look, when i looked up our fathers address it also said '_he lives with his two brothers Simon and Theodore_.' So I'm guessing if we bump into one of his brothers they can help us look for him. Then we will have a better chance on finding him."

Dominic looked up and smiled. "Cool now lets go and find our father." they both were excited and they had enough money in there pockets to have a taxi drive them to the airport.

* * *

**I know. my chapters are short but i will try and make my next one longer. So anyway they are heading off to the airport. i will give you a little hint on whats going to happen next.**

**HINT: okay so the kids are on there way to an airport. but once they got there they saw someone put a luggage bag on the belt to the plane that was going to new york. but what they didn't know is that they are riding in a luggage of one of there fathers brothers. OH. and Brittany gets a call from the school saying that her two children are gone. What will happen idk stay tuned for the next chapter. Byez.**


	3. unexpected

**Okay so here's the third chapter. Like i said I'll try and make my chapters a little longer this here it is enjoy. :)**

* * *

chapter 3:unexpected

"finally we're at the man." Ashley said

"no problem kids stay safe." the taxi man said to the two chipmunk kids.

"we will." Dominic and Ashley said at the same time. "Now lets go we have to find a suitcase leading to New York City." they both looked around until Ashley saw a dark blue luggage on the belt leading to their destination.

"Look, that dark blue luggage is leading to new york" she said while pointing to the luggage.

"Well done sis. Now lets get in and find our father." Dominic explained

"YES!" After that they both got in the luggage and slept for the whole ride.

* * *

**Back at the house..**

Brittany woke up an hour ago feeling happy for no reason. Today was the perfect day for her and nothing can ruin it. So once she was up she got dressed in a pink dress with a black belt in the middle of it. She also wore pink flats with a small purple bow on it. Once she got dress she headed strait for the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge saying '_we are at school mom. loves you.'_ She was happy that her kids let her know where they are or else she would get mad at them and ground them for a week or one she made her breakfast she knew it was time for her show to come on so she turned on the t.v and sat on the couch watching _'say yes to the dress.'_Like i said before nothing can ruin her day of relaxation. Until...

_'where you think you're going baby, hey i just met you, and this is crazy...but here's my number..so call me maybe' _When Brittany heard her phone ring she looked at the caller ID and it was her sister Jeanette.

_"_Hello_"_

_"hey, um Britt..we have a problem"_

_"_What kind of problem Jeanette?_"_

"_The school called saying that Dominic and Ashley are missing. They didn't come back from lunch. So I'm thinking they ditched school to do something."_

"Oh,no. Jeanette come over to my house..Oh and get Ellie and tell her to come over to my house to."

_"Okay we'll be there in 10 ."_

"Bye" After that Brittany hung up and waited for her sisters to come over because She knows exactly where her kids are. She is beginning to worry about them going after their father.

**10 minutes later...**

'knock' 'knock'

Brittany answered the door to find her sisters concerned on why she brought them here. Brittany told her sisters "Please come in" Eleanor and Jeanette came in and sat on the couch while Brittany sat on one of the chairs right across from them."Okay, i brought you guys here because i think i know where my kids are and i need you guises help to find them."

"Okay, cool. So where exactly do you think they are?"Eleanor asked

"Their in New York city trying to find their father." Both sisters were shocked."Yes. i know what your are going after their father because yesterday they both asked _'when they are going to see their father for the first time in their lives'_ and i didn't answer and i was as shocked as you. And knowing Dominic he probably took my memory scrapbook out of my closet and took it with him to school and thought of a plan to find the father. And knowing Ashley she probably agreed to go with him. So will you guys help me find my two little troublemakers?" The two sisters said nothing till Eleanor spoke.

"Of course we will Britt. Their your children and our niece and nephew. Plus we should find them before they get hurt because New York City is always crowded with people and who knows who will take them."

"Thanks guys it really means a lot to me."

"No problem Britt. That's what sisters are lets go find them."

* * *

Not to long ago the two kids woke up and found out that they were still in the suitcase. They already heard the captain say '_that they were beginning to land.' _So the kids tried to stay quiet so no one will now that they were inside the suitcase. Once they landed they felt someone pick them up and put them on the cart to where you pic up your bag. Once they felt them moving sorta slowly,they felt someone else picked them up and take them to his house. After about 30 minutes of silence Dominic and Ashley felt someone throw them on something soft like a bed, and left leaving the suitcase on the bed. Dominic noticed a hole in the luggage and started looking through it. He knew that they were in a house which means that they can ask the person where their father lives.

"Hey, Ashley we're we can ask the person where our father lives."

Ashley got all excited that she was about to scream but heard someone come in so she shushed herself. Once she did that she heard the zipper come she and Dominic just laid there until the zipper was fully undone to introduce themselves. Finally the Zipper was undone and the person who unzipped the zipper was actually one of their fathers brothers. It was Simon and when he saw two chipmunk kids in his suitcase he did a surprised scream for a second.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa calm down we are just looking for our father and we thought you can help us. Please?" Dominic asked Simon.

"Um... Uh..sure. So whats your fathers name?" Simon asked the two children while calming down.

"His name is Alvin Seville,and were his two twin kids." Ashley said

"Wait,what...My brother does not have any kids." Simon explained

"Uh...yes he does you guys left our mom and aunts to go to new york city for a concert and never came back." Dominic said

"Wait how do you know that?" Simon asked the kids. "Well our mom Brittany Miller always places her stuff in this scrapbook of memories so she won't forget and we took it with us. here look for yourself." Dominic said while handing the scrapbook to Simon. Simon was surprised to know why these kids came.

"Well i will help you find your father then um...sorry i forgot to ask you your names." Simon said.

"Oh it's okay. My name is Ashley-James Lilian Miller but you can call me A.J for short"

"And my name Dominic Alvin Miller."

"Whoa. your middle name is Alvin. Well that proves that your father is Alvin Seville. I Will help you. Plus your father and your uncle should be here in about 30 minutes so you can go in the living room and watch t.v till he gets home. okay?" Simon said.

"OKAY.!.!" they both said and then they headed to the living room to watch Spongebob.

* * *

**Well there's my third chapter. i Think i made it a little longer. So they met their uncle Simon already. next is their uncle Theodore then their father. Oooooo...i can't wait till the next chapter Byez.**


	4. dreams do come true

_Here's_** chapter 4 for ya. Hope you'll like it. :D!**

* * *

chapter 4:Dreams do come true.

"So we're going to take the next flight to New York City. And find my baby's and bring them home." Brittany said

"Right. But what if they find their father what will we do?" Eleanor said Jeanette just nodded in agreement.

"well.."Brittany started "We will probably talk things out with Alvin and his brothers and see what we can do. Alright?"

"Alright." Both sisters aid at the same time. "Okay. Now lets go find where our plane is and take a seat." Jeanette said.

Eleanor and Brittany nodded a 'yes'. "All I'm worried is about is if their safe and sound."

"Don't worry Britt. their fine. I promise." Eleanor said.

"Okay your right lets go." Brittany said. After that all 3 sisters made their way to their gate and waited for their plane.

**30 minutes later...**

_'Flight to New York city is ready to_ deport.' The person near the entrance of the plane said over the we heard our plane deporting we got out of our seats and headed towards the entrance to the plane. Once we got there we had to give our plane tickets to the man and then we headed into the plane to take our seats. After everyone got on board the captain spoke.'_Okay everyone fasten your seat belts because this will be a 3 1/2 hour ride to New York City.'  
_

_"_ Okay so why don't we get some rest because this is going to be a long trip to New York." Jeanette pointed out._  
_

"Good idea Jen because if you ask me I'm getting pretty tired myself. Well sweet dreams guys." Eleanor said while yawning.

"Night Ellie." Both Jen and Britt. said at the same time."Um.. Britt are you going to join us?" Jeanette asked her older sister.

"Na, you go on ahead I'm not that tired anyways." Brittany said

"Okay but if you get sleepy just wake one of us up and we'll stay up till the plane ride is over."

"Okay. Well sweet dreams Jen."

"Sweet dreams Brittany." After that Brittany just stared out the window the whole ride and wondered what her kids were thinking when they went to Find their father in New York without telling her first. Because she would've understood and they would have gone as a family. And not separated. After a couple minutes she would sigh quietly so no one will hear her. All she could do was think of how her kids are surviving a world without her beside their side to protect them from danger. She just wants to know if their safe. After a while she heard the intercom come on and she heard the captain say...'_Okay ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts because we are ready to land. thank you and welcome to N.Y.C' _ After that she had to wake up her sisters. so she did.

"Jeanette, Jeanette wake up." She shook her sister until she woke up. After a couple of seconds she finally woke up.

"Huh, Brittany why did you wake me up?" Jeanette asked her older sister.

"Can you wake up Ellie and tell her that we are ready to land." Jeanette just nodded But before she could turn to her side and wake up their younger sister. She already woke up on her own.

"Hey guys. Are we there yet because i was thinking that when something woke me up." Eleanor said while stretching.

"Yes Ellie, we are finally here in N.Y.C." Brittany said to her baby sister. " when are we going to touchdown?" After Eleanor asked that all three sisters felt the plane land.

"How 'bout now." Jeanette said. After they have landed everyone deported the plane to go to the luggage pick up to get their bags. Once the three got their bags they got into a taxi and told him '_ Drive us to the Seville house please'_ Once the taxi man heard that he headed toward the house. The only thing the girls were excited about were seeing the children again and seeing the chipmunks after a long 7 years apart from each other.

* * *

"Ugh..I'm so bored" Ashley said and sounded like she was dying of boredom. One Simon heard Ashley say that, all he could do was crack a smile and chuckle a little."You know what when your Daddy was young he always said that. I beginning to wonder if your a daddy's girl."

"You know what...I think she is because you just said that he always says that and she does to." Dominic said "Hey um Ashley. When your always bored you always sing one of your favorite songs."

Simon was surprised" You guys can sing to?" Both kids just nodded."Well i want to hear you guys sing."

"Cool. Hey how about '_Call me_ maybe' because we both love that song you know." Dominic said"Do you know what...that's not a bad idea Dominic. Let's start singing."Ashley said while looking up the instrumental on her phone and putting up on that she was getting into position while Dominic did the same. Once the music started Ashley started to sing...

**_(Ashley):_**

**_I threw a wish in the well_**

**_Don't ask me I'll never tell_**

**_I looked at you as it fell_**

**_But know your in my way_**

**_I Trade my soul for a wish _**

**_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**

**_I wasn't looking for this_**

**_But know your in my way_**

**_(Ashley & Dominic):_**

**_You stare was holdin' _**

**_Ripped jeans skin was showing_**

**_Hot night wind was blowing_**

**_Where do you think your going baby?_**

**_Hey i just met you and this is crazy_**

**_But here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_It's hard to look right _**

**_at you baby_**

**_but here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
_**

**_But here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_(Ashley):_**

**_And all the other boys_**

**_try to chase me_**

**_but here's my number so.. _**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_You took your time with the call_**

**_I took no time with the fall_**

**_You gave me nothing at all _**

**_But still you're in my way_**

**_I beg and borrow and steal_**

**_have foresight and it's real_**

**_I didn't know I would feel it  
_**

**_But It's in my way._**

**_Your stare was holdin'_**

**_Ripped jean skin was showing_**

**_Hot night wind was blowing_**

**_where do you think your going baby?_**

**_(Ashley & Dominic):_**

**_Hey i just met you_**

**_and this is crazy_**

**_But here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_It's hard to look right _**

**_at you baby_**

**_but here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_Hey i just met you_**

**_and this is crazy _**

**_but here's my number so..._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_And all the other boys_**

**_try and chase me_**

**_but here's my number so.._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so so bad_**

**_before you came into my life _**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_and you should know that _**

**_I missed you so so bad_**

**_(Ashley):_**

**_It's hard to look right _**

**_at you baby _**

**_But here's my number so.._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_(Ashley & Dominic):_**

**_Hey i just met you_**

**_and this is crazy _**

**_so here's my number so..._**

**_Call me Maybe!_**

**_It's hard to look right _**

**_at you baby _**

**_but here's my number so.._**

**_Call Me Maybe!_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so so bad_**

**_before you came into my life _**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_and you should know that _**

**_I missed you so so bad so..  
_**

**_CALL ME MAYBE!_**

Simon was shocked and happy to hear these two kids sing. After they were done singing he clapped and said "Wow. you guys were just...Wow."

"Thanks we've been practicing a lot lately." Ashley said. Dominic just nodded. After a few seconds of silence they heard the door unlock. And Once All three of them turned around and looked towards the door. And there was standing the two kids Father and Uncle.

"Hey we heard a noise coming from the house when we pulled up in the driveway. So what was that noise?" Alvin asked

"Oh it was those two children." Simon said while pointing to the two children standing in the living room. "Um.. who are those two children anyways Simon?" Theodore asked

"Oh Well this guy is Dominic. And this girl is A.J" Simon said

"Whoa, Whoa,Whoa that's a girl not a boy." Alvin said Simon just rolled his eyes."I name is to long so i call her that."

"Well what's here real name?"Theodore asked Simon. "Her real name is Ashley-James."

"Oh...Well that makes sense now." Alvin said. The two kids just rolled there eyes. "So what are they doing here anyway?" Alvin asked

"Well.." Simon started. "They are here to find there father."

"Oh well we can help them. all we need to know is who there mother is." Theodore said

"Well their mother is-" But Simon got cut off by the door bell. "I got it." Simon said while walking towards the door. Once he opened it he Noticed his and his brothers friends.


	5. Daddy

**Well here's chapter 5 for ya. enjoy. like i said before there might be some mistakes because of my stupid computer. :P.**

* * *

"MOM!" Ashley and Dominic said at the same time. Once Alvin and Theodore heard the kids yell 'mom' they were shocked. The two kids ran to their mother still the two brothers were shocked.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad your okay." Brittany said while hugging her kids.

"Ya. We almost freaked out when the school called and said that you guys were missing after lunch." Eleanor said

"Ya. we thought someone took you. You got to tell your mom where you are." Jeanette explained "plus she would've understand. She would've helped you look for your father."

"Sorry aunt Jeanette but Dominic here didn't let me use my phone to tell mom that we are in new york City looking for Daddy." Ashley said while looking at Dominic angrily. Dominic Just rolled his eyes.

"Well the good news is that your safe and sound." Brittany said. The two kids just smiled.

Then Eleanor spoke "So tell us, did you find your father?"

"Yes,Yes we did." Ashley said.

"wait, wait, wait." Alvin said. Then everyone's eyes were on him." Okay sorry to break up the family reunion...But who is the father of these two kids?" Brittany just rolled her eyes and walked up to Alvin.

"Your still as slow as ever when catching up are you?" Brittany said "Look Alvin the father of my children is-" But she was cut off by her kids fighting. She turned around and yelled out Dominics full name because he usually starts the fight they get into.

"DOMINIC ALVIN MILLER GET OFF OF YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!" Alvin was shocked when he heard Brittany say that the boys middle name is his name. That can only mean...He's the father of the two children."Ellie can you get Dominic off of Ashley And Jeanette help Ashley up please." They both nodded and did what they were told. Ellie got a hold of Dominic and held him so he won't get any closer to his sister. Jeanette helped Ashley up to her feet. "Dominic you are grounded for a week mister. How many times have i told you to stop torturing your little sister like that. That's it you are grounded for a week and no talent show."

"WHAT! no mom please...not the talent show please..you can take away my video games for 2 weeks but not the talent show. ppplleeeaassee..." Dominic begged his mom to change her mom...and it worked.

"Fine just remember no video games for two weeks,got it"

"Yes, yes no video games for 2 weeks mom. i promise i got it." Dominic said

"Sorry about them. they always get into arguments and fights almost everyday and usually I have to handle it or my sisters do. But Anyway their Father is you Alvin." Brittany said while looking at Alvin strait into his eyes.

"But how...How could i be the father of them? tell me how?" Alvin asked.

"Um.. well Dominic has the exact same color fur as you do. And Ashley has the exact same eye color as you. Plus their personality is like yours when we were their age. Is that enough proof for ya." Brittany explained. Alvin thought to himself and spoke.

"Nope not enough." Alvin said

"Ugh... Then I don't know then." Brittany sounded frustrated at Alvin.

"Mommy i know whats enough proof." Ashley said "Whats enough proof to show that Alvin is the real father of you two little troublemakers?" Brittany questioned her daughter.

Ashley took out the memory scrapbook and took out two birth certificates showing the mother and father of the two children."Here. I think this is enough proof for him." Brittany took the papers and gave them to Alvin. It Showed who was the father and mother of the children. And under father it said '_Alvin Seville" _and under mother it said_' Brittany Miller.'_Alvin stood their in shock. he just stood their silent while looking at the papers._  
_

"Is that enough proof for ya Alvin." Simon said to his Older Brother.

"Yes. This is enough proof...And this really means that i have...Kids" Alvin said sorta slowly. He looked over to the two kids and smiled. Then he got one one knee and spread his arms out for a hug. The kids understood what that meant and ran up to there now known father and began to hug him tightly. Then he pulled away from the hug and looked at his kids gorgeous eyes. Then he got up and began to hug Brittany. At first she took it for surprise but then she got used to it and hugged back. Now they were known as one big happy family.

"Um..Daddy?" Ashley asked her father.

"yes sweetheart what is it?" Alvin asked his daughter

"Um...do you promise to never leave us?"

"I promise,and chipmunks honor."Ashley and Dominic Smiled. But Dominic didn't think that was enough so he held out his fist for a fist pump and Ashley just rolled her eyes and gave a fist pump to her bro.

"Um..Mom." Dominic asked his mom.

"Yes Dominic."

"Can me and Ashley practice outside?"

"Well it's up to your father it's his house."

"Can we daddy?" Ashley said All Alvin can do was smile"Yes, you can just be careful."

"OKAY!" they both said. Then after that they ran outside and started practicing.

"So tell me why are they practicing in my backyard?" Alvin questioned Brittany

"Well you know how I told Dominic no talent show and he begged to change it to Video Games." Alvin just nodded. "Well him and Ashley are practicing for the Talent Show this Friday. And they have won All the talent shows Since Kindergarten. Their really good."

"Really."Simon Said

"Ya, just look out the window." Jeanette told them. After that they looked out the window and saw the two just talking.

"Why are they not doing anything?" Theodore questioned

"Wait,just watch..In three..Two...One." Eleanor once she said 'one' the kids got into position and waited until the music started to start. They were all familiar with the song It was 'What the hell' by Avril the music started Dominic and Ashley looked their opposite direction (which is when their looking at each other) And did a Somersault while landing on their feet. And without break they did a front flip and landed on their feet again. Once those moves were over Dominic extended his paw and Ashley grabbed it and without hesitation Dominic threw his sister in the air and Ashley did a little twirl. But Dominic didn't catch her...Ashley landed on her own and did another front flip while Dominic break danced a little. then they both jumped up and twirled with one leg sideways. After that they both ran the other direction and did a cartwheel followed by a somersault. Then they both ran and they slide with one of there paws out and when they both were about to grab each others paws Dominic got up quickly. Once they grabbed each others paws Dominic twirled Ashley sideways while standing. Then without hesitation Dominic threw his Sister and Ashley landed on her feet then they both ran towards each other but this time Ashley Jumped and did a flip or two and Dominic just slid and bowed backwards. then once they were on there feet they spinned for a couple of seconds. And for the ending they did a handstand and twirled while doing a handstand. then they got back on their feet. then twirled and bowed. Alvin and his brothers were shocked and surprised. They never thought that these two 7 year olds can be this good at dancing.

"Wow they are really good at dancing." Theodore said

"Ya, Probably that's why they said earlier that they have been practicing for a while." Simon said Everyone just looked at them."What..what did I say?"

"So is that why we heard noise coming from the house earlier?" Theodore asked "Ya, but they weren't Dancing the were singing..and believe me they sing really, really good." Simon said. Just as it became silent Brittany spoke.

"Oh and i have Them both singing for a ringtone. Hear listen..i know it's short and that's because ringtones are short." Once Brittany put on the ringtone everyone became silent and listened...It was the song_ 'Bad romance' by lady gaga _but in chipmunk version.

**_Oh oh oh oh oooh _**

**_Oh oh oooh oh oh_**

**_Caught in a bad romance_**

**__****_Oh oh oh oh oooh _**

**__****_Oh oh oooh oh oh_**

**__********_Caught in a bad romance_**  


**__****__****_Rah rah ah ah ah_**

**__****__****_Roma roma ma_**

**__****__****_gaga oh lala_**

**__****__****_Want your bad romance _**

**__****__****_Rah rah ah ah ah_**

**__****__****_Roma roma ma_**

**__****__****_gaga oh lala_**

**__****__****_Want your bad romance_**

"Well that's them singing for ya. Maybe when they come back in the room you can ask them to sing a solo song for you guys." Brittany suggested

"Ya. and i got to say they are really good..." Eleanor said" So do you guys want to hear them?"

The 3 brothers nodded their heads. Jeanette then spoke "Well here's your chance." Jeanette then pointed towards the two children that just came in.

"Hey who wants to sing a song for all of your relatives huh." Brittany said then The kids just got excited and jumped around. "Okay Dominic you want to go first."

"Ya i do." Dominic then got on top of the table and started to sing 'can't hold us' by Macklemore.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter is just going to be Dominic and Ashley singing. BYEZ!  
**


	6. Singing for the family

**Okay like i said before It's just going to be Dominic and Ashley singing a song. Dominic is going to sing the Macklemore song 'Can't hold us'. And Ashley is going to be singing 'Wings' by little mix. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Dominic started to sing his fav. song (so far).

**_Ay, ay, ay_**  
**_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_**  
**_Yeah, let's go_**  
**_Alright, alright_**  
**_OK, uh, alright, OK_**  
**_Alright, OK_**

**_Return of the Mack, get up!_**  
**_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._**  
**_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_**  
**_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_**  
**_Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_**  
**_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_**  
**_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_**  
**_And we did it, our way._**  
**_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_**  
**_And yet I'm on._**  
**_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._**  
**_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_**  
**_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_**  
**_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_**  
**_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_**

**_Labels out here,_**  
**_Now they can't tell me nothing_**  
**_We give that to the people,_**  
**_Spread it across the country_**  
**_Labels out here,_**  
**_Now they can't tell me nothing_**  
**_We give it to the people,_**  
**_Spread it across the country_**

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._**  
**_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_**  
**_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_**  
**_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_**  
**_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_**  
**_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_**  
**_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_**  
**_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._**  
**_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like_**  
**_Raise those hands, this is our party_**  
**_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_**  
**_I got my city right behind me_**  
**_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_**

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Here, we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_And so we put our hands up_**  
**_And so we put our hands up_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Na na na na na na na na (aha)_**  
**_Hey_**  
**_And all my people say_**

**_Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_**  
**_Hey_**  
**_And all my people say_**

**_Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_**  
**_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_**  
**_And all my people say_**

**_Na na na na na na na na_**  
**_Ma-ckle-more_**

**_[Album version ending:]_**  
**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Can we go back, this is the moment_**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**  
**_Like the ceiling can't hold us._**

**_[Music video ending 2x:]_**  
**_Let the night come, before the fight's won_**  
**_Some might run against the test_**  
**_But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_**  
**_Their fears then prove that courage exists_**

**_Hope [echo] _**

"Good job Dominic..." Theodore said

"That's my boy... Dude i never knew you can rap like that. How do you do it?" Alvin asked his son.

"Well it just took practice...and when i mean practice i mean a lot of practice."

"Well good job...Now lets see how your sister does." Alvin said and sat down while he waited for his daughter to start singing.

"Ok, I'm ready." Then Ashley got onto the table and began to sing 'Wings' by little mix.

**_Mama told me not to waste my life_**  
**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**

**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_And if they give you shhhh..._**  
**_Then they can walk on by_**

**_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_**  
**_And I can't hear a sound_**  
**_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_**

**_Walk, walk on over there_**  
**_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_**

**_Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_I'm not listening_**  
**_Keep talking, all I know is_**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life,_**  
**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**  
**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_And they can't detain you_**  
**_'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_These wings are made to fly_**

**_(Hey, hey, woo!)_**

**_I'm firing up on that runway_**  
**_I know we're gonna get there someday_**  
**_But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_**

**_Talk, talk turns into air_**  
**_And I don't even care, oh yeah_**

**_Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_I'm not listening_**  
**_Keep talking, all I know is_**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life,_**  
**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**  
**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_**  
**_And they can't detain you_**  
**_'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_These wings are made to fly_**

**_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_**  
**_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_**  
**_You better keep on walking_**  
**_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_**  
**_You better keep on walking_**  
**_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_**

**_Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_I'm not listening_**  
**_They're just like water off my wings_**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life_**  
**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_**  
**_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_And they can't detain you_**  
**_'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_These wings are made to fly_**

**_And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_These wings are made to fly _**

"Wow. You guys are really good singers. I'm so proud of you both." Alvin said

They both said " Thanks dad."

"Now lets go get some ice cream because i think you deserve it." Then the kids started getting excited and started to get their stuff and ran out the door with their mother trailing behind. "Do you guys want to come?" Alvin asked

"Sure" Both Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time and went outside to meet up with the kids.

"Why not it'll be fun." Simon said.

"Ya. we'll be in the car Alvin." Theodore said while heading out the door with Simon.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Theodore said while heading out the door with Simon.

"Now where did I put my keys?" Alvin looked everywhere but couldn't find them. "Looking for something." Once he heard that Alvin turned around to find his son holding his car keys in his paws.

"Your a little sneak you know that." Alvin said while getting the keys out of his sons grasp.

"I've heard." Dominic said

Alvin couldn't help but chuckle and smile."Now lets go..we don't want to keep the others waiting." Dominic just nodded and headed out the door with his father.

* * *

**I know it's short but it was just Dominic and Ashley singing and the whole family heading out for ice cream. So it had to be short-ish. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Byez!**


	7. Talent show and excitement

**Hey i'm back with the new chapter. Okay so a little hint hint on whats happening...It's the Friday of the talent show and the kids do the moves and song from chapter five...will they win. Oh and Alvin asked Brittany an important question...What is it? Read and find out..Enjoy. :)**

* * *

chapter7: Talent show and excitement

**Friday:**

Today was the Talent show for the kids school. Dominic wore a Read shirt with a Black jacket over it with some regular had his hair spiked up with the help of gel. Ashley wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it with a rainbow skirt to go with it. She also had part of her hair in a pony tail and the rest down...her bangs were set to the side and out of her face so she could see when she performs with her were perfectly dressed and their hair was neat and perfect for their routine.

"Okay you kids ready to show your mother and me what you guys got." Alvin said to his to kids.

"You bet!" they said and got ready to preform.

"Good luck...Oh me and your mom will be recording the whole thing so do your best..okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay." After that Alvin left the backstage and took his seat next to Brittany and waited till it was their children's turn to go and start recording."Hey um..Britt...I need to talk to you after wards okay."

"Okay Alvin" Brittany after a couple of other people went they heard the announcer say

'_Okay now for our last act...now I give you Dominic and Ashley.'_ Once We heard that we started cheering loudly and Brittany started her recorder to put on Facebook. Then Ashley and Dominic got into position and when the music started they started doing somersaults(and other stuff from chapter 5). Whenever the two kids did some amazing moves that no one else did the whole crowd went wild and so did the we all knew that they were in the lead so far. Everything dance move was perfect. They probably had the best moves in the show. After they were done the kids took a bow and left judges talked and Brittany was still recording. After about 30 seconds of talking they wrote the winner on an envelope and gave it to the announcer. Then the announcer spoke in the microphone clearly so everyone could hear...

'_Okay everyone we had some pretty good talents here tonight so let's give everyone a big round of a_ applause.' Everyone started to the clapping started to die down because they wanted to know who was the winner was.

'_Okay so the winner for the talent show is..can i get a drum roll please' _everyone started to stomp their feet fast. then the announcer spoke again.

_'The winner is..For the 3rd year in a row...Dominic and Ashley'_ Once we heard the two little munchkins won the talent show the crowd clapped but we clapped and yelled-ish. We were so happy that they won. Today must have been their best day ever...well next to meeting their father for the first time in their lives. After they got their prize they came off stage and gave everyone hugs. Then after a while we headed out the door. But two stayed after. "So what did you want to talk about Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Um...When we met back in the 9th grade i fell in love with you. You were just the most beautiful chipette i have ever laid eyes on. Your eyes sparkle in the moonlight and i feel hypnotized whenever i look into them. Um..Hold on i got a better idea on how to explain this..." Just when Brittany was about to ask what he was going to do he started singing 'just the way are' by Bruno Mars.

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_**  
**_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_**  
**_She's so beautiful_**  
**_And I tell her everyday_**

**_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_**  
**_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_**  
**_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_**  
**_I say_**

**_When I see your face_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_'Cause you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_**  
**_'Cause girl, you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_**  
**_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_**  
**_She's so beautiful_**  
**_And I tell her everyday_**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_**  
**_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_**  
**_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_**  
**_You know I'll say_**

**_When I see your face_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_'Cause you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_**  
**_'Cause girl, you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_The way you are_**  
**_The way you are_**  
**_Girl, you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face_**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_'Cause you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_**  
**_'Cause girl, you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are, yeah_**

"What are you trying to say Alvin?" Brittany was confused on the song he just put on for her.

He just sighed. He took Brittany's paw and got on one knee. Brittany was took by surprise. He pulled out a small square velvet box and opened it. "What I'm trying to say is that even though we haven't seen each other in 7 years i always had my mind on you Brittany. You are all i think about..Everyday, every night." He paused for a moment and looked at Brittany in her electric blue eyes then spoke again."Brittany Miller... Will You marry me?"

"Alvin i-i don't know what to say..." She was still shocked

"Please say yes." Alvin begged

"Oh Alvin...Yes, Yes of course i will marry you." Then she hugged him for a long time. Brittany felt like crying but she held it in. Then Alvin broke away from the hug and put the ring on her ring finger. They were both happy and excited.

"Should we tell the rest of the family that i have just became Mrs. Seville" Brittany suggested "Ya, everyone will be excited. even the kids. I'm guessing Ashley will be the flower girl and Dominic will be the ring man." Brittany couldn't help but they got outside everyone was congratulating Ashley and Dominic for their 3rd wheel winning streak. So Brittany had to clear her throat to get their attention. Once everyone's eyes were on her she spoke.

"Guess who just became Mrs. Seville." Brittany said. Then everyone including the kids went up to their mother and father to congratulate them as well.

"Wow britt. your getting married were so proud of you." Jeanette said. Eleanor just nodded a 'yes'

"Dang bro, i can't believe you actually had the guts to tell her." Simon said

"Ya, i know but i had to put it through words and that didn't work so i put it through song...and that worked but she didn't understand so i got on one knee and popped the question and she said yes."

Both brothers just Theodore spoke "so whens the wedding?" Alvin just shrugged.

"Well we can help you plan it and help you set it up. the girls can help Brittany pick out a dress while we help you pick out a nice wedding suit to wear. Is that a good idea?" Simon suggested. Alvin nodded."Ya why not...i will need help anyways." All brothers just smiled. All of them just couldn't wait till the wedding. They have a lot of planning to do.


	8. Wedding and surprises

**Well here's my next chapter. Sorry it took so long...my computer kept getting jammed. There might be a few mistakes But enjoy the chapter. Hope you like it oh and I made the wedding a little short so i don't make this chapter to long.**

* * *

Chapter 8: wedding and surprises

**Brittany's POV:**

Today's the day. Today i marry Alvin Seville and become . My sisters are adding accessories to my dress like a bouquet of flowers, Some earrings,brackets...and stuff like that. Anyways, after Jeanette gave me my bouquet of flowers i admired myself in the mirror. I had a beautiful white wedding dress that went up to my knees. And on the side of my dress i had a medium sized bow. I chose to wear my red flats with a small pink bow on it. I had my hair down that went a little past my shoulders and i added curls to the bottom of my hair to make it look pretty And in my hair i had a train that covered my face with a red rose on it. My sisters and my daughter helped me pick out my dress and accessories. Jeanette wore a red dress that went up to her knees with purple flats and a small blue bow on it. Her hair was also down that went past her shoulders and near the middle of the back. Her hair also had curls at the bottom. And Eleanor had on a pink dress that went a little below her knees. She wore light green flats with a yellow bow. Her hair was also down that went a little above her shoulders and she also added curls to her hair. All of us were perfect and ready for the the girls saw me in my wedding dress they stared in 'awe'."You look absolutely gorgeous Brittany." Jeanette complimented me.

"Ya, Alvin is a lucky guy." Eleanor said. "Thanks guys." I said. Just then My Beautiful daughter Ashley came in wearing her Flower Girl dress witch was red with a pink flower at the bottom right corner. She also wore pink flats with a small red bow on it. Ashley's hair was up in a small neat bun that was tied with a a pink barrette with a red ribbon in it. She was so adorable.

"Hi mommy...you look really beautiful in that dress." Ashley complimented me.

"Thank you sweetie. You know you do look gorgeous in that dress as well." Ashley just smiled."Thank you mommy." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Britt...You have 2 minutes until it starts so we should be at the entrance by now. c'mon." Ellie reminded me and so we left but i have to walk slow so the guys wouldn't see me yet. Once my daughter was done throwing her flower petals it was my got up from their seats and turned around and looked at me. I was scared and excited at the same time. While walking down the isle I was looking at Alvin and he looked handsome. Alvin was wearing his white tux with his black tux pants. I had to admite I was a very lucky girl to marry him. Once i reached the end of the isle I looked at Alvin then turned around to give my sister Jeanette my bouquet of flowers. Then i turned around again to look back at Alvin. then the guy spoke...

'friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Brittany miller and Alvin do you take Alvin as your husband?'

"I Do"

'And Alvin do you take Brittany as your wife?'

"I Do"

'Okay, does anyone here have any reason to Not let these to get married?'Everyone was silent.' Well then...now I pronounce you husband and wife..you may kiss the bride.'then Alvin lifted up my train and we bothed leaned in till our lips met and evertone stood up from their seats and started to me and Alvin pulled away and walked down the isle hand in hand To the party room to celebrate. Once everyone was in the room. Music started playing and everyone started and Alvin just sat down and watched everyone dance. Then my children came and congratulated us. but Alvin looked up and saw a guy with black and some gray hairs...he was wearing all black. And Alvin knew exactly who it was...it was his adopted father Dave Seville.

"Dave!" Alvin said. And once Dave heard that he turned around and saw his alvin and Brittany walked over to Dave while their childrebe walked slower so they can surprise their grandpa.

"hey Alvin. Congradulations on marrying Brittany."Dave said

"thanks Dave..oh and we have a surprise for ya.." Said Alvin

"you do." Dave was confused

"ya...Dominic...A.J can you come here for a second." Brittany called to her children. Then her children came to her and Alvin. "Kids this is your Grandpa Dave."Brittany told her children. Then they both smiled and ran to their grandpa. Dave was really surprised. So he asked Alvin and brittany something..

"um..Alvin why are these kids hugging me?"

"Oh..uh...britt.." Alvin turned to Brittany.

"Okay..well Dave these two children are me and Alvin's kids and your grand kids." Brittany explained to Dave. Once again Dave was surprisand but calmed downed and looked at the two kids. he was happy To have grand kids.

"Wow these kids look exactly like you both. But I thought you said their names were Dominic and A.J?"

"they are" Alvin said

"but one of them is girl." Dave was still confused.

"we know her name is Ashley-James. but we call her A.J for short."Brittany explained to Dave.

"ohhhh..so where's ?"Dave asked. but Brittany's smile turned into a frown. The kids looked at their mother and ran to her and gave her A Huge hug. "Oh my...I'm sorry that I asked that question."

"No it's ok Dave. is died a year ago..a day after the kids always watched the kids when I was at work...but since she's gone I quit my job to watch them." Brittany said with a sad tone in her voice.

"oh my. But try to forget that because today is your wedding day and enjoy it because right now it's time for you and Alvin to slow dance on the dance floor." Dave frown turned to a smile.

"thanks Dave." Then Brittany and Alvin went to the dance floor and slowed danced while everyone else watched.. They were playing soft slow their dance Alvin thought of something..

"hey um..britt."brittany looked up At her husband.

"yes alvin."

"um...where should we go for our honeymoon?"

"hmmm...how about key west flordia." Alvin couldn't Help but smile

"Perfect." Then Brittany rested her head on Alvin's chest. After their dance Dominic and Ashley thought of a good song to perform for their they got on stage and performed the song.

(if you don't know this song it's 'we are' from ice age 4.)

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family

Once they were Done singing everyone clapped. They looked over to their mom,dad and their grandpa Dave. They were all happy. Especially their grandpa...this is the first time he heard them sing and they were jumped from the stage to their parents and gave them a big hug. "That was very good got a gift from your parents." Dave complimented them. They just smiled." Oh speaking of witch...do one of you to want to sing a song?"

"Oh..i'll do it but I will need my sisters for this one." Brittany said

"ok." Then Brittany walked over to her sisters and asked them to sing with her..and they agreed. So they went on stage and the music started then brittany started her solo...

I knew it from the start

From the first day that we met

I knew to take your hand

Was something I would not regret

Since that I found a girl in the town

That I wanted to be

I slowly know that's what he means to me

He's all that

Girls:

He's all that I wanted

He's all that I needed

He is all that I have

My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling

He makes me believing

That my love never ends

Ohh baby, he's all that

He's all that I wanted

He's all that I needed

He is all that I have

My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling

He makes me believing

That my love never ends

Ohh baby, he's all that

(Instrumentall...)

jeanette:

Still hard for me to realize

That I am on my way

But since I've been your girl

I'm getting stronger day by day

Eleanor:

For everything I've left behind

None of it was true

He's my prison, I belong to you

He's all that

Girls:

He's all that I wanted

He's all that I needed

He is all that I have

My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling

He makes me believing

That my love never ends

Ohh baby, he's all that

He's all that I wanted

He's all that I needed

He is all that I have

My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling

He makes me believing

That my love never ends

Ohh baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling

He makes me believing

That my love never ends

Ohh baby, he's all that

everyone was impressed. Even her kids were impressed. they heard her mom sing them a lullaby before they went to bed when they were small but not like this. Everyone wasilliest but after a couple of seconds they all clapped for the the sisters stepped off the stage and went to hug the family.A couple hours past and everyone started to go home. Me and Alvin were off on our honeymoon for a week. the kids are going to be staying with my sisters. This honeymoon is going to be the best.

1 week later...

me and Alvin are returning home from our honeymoon in key west, Florida. And me and Alvin have some good news for the family. We just got off the plane and we are now in a taxi going to the house. (Oh ya I forgot to mention that Alvin had moved in with Brittany and the Simon and Theodore moved in with Dave.) once we got To the house we got our luggage out of the trunk and paid the taxi driver. Then we got to the door and rang the door bell. then the door opened and there stood Jeanette with a band-aid package in her paws." up with the band-aid box Jen?" Alvin asked Jeanette was about to speak but got cut off by Ashley.

"Aunt Jen where are the band-aids Dominic needs them badly."

"here now hurry because he still might be in pain." ashley nodded,grabbed the box and went upstairs to fix up Dominic." I know your wondering what that was all about. So come In and i'll explain." So me and Alvin stepped inside the house and sat on the couch. Then Jeanette sat down and began the story.

"okay so I let Dominic ride his skateboard for a while, while I was making lunch. So when lunch was ready I told Ashley to get Dominic so we can eat...but when she came back I found a limping and crying Dominic. I asked her what was wrong with him and so she said she found him lying on the concrete holding he scraped leg. And I thought okay this will be no big deal. but when I got to the bathroom upstairs I found a huge scrape on his right leg that started on the knee that went to the beginning of his ankle and I was going to get the band aid box but the door bell rung and that's when you to came in Finding me with the box of band aids."

"Oh well-" but I got cut off by the sound of paid creaming in pain scream that belonged to Dominic. So we all ran upstairs to find ashley helping up Dominic on his feet to start walking but whenever he walked he would always scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"hold on I'll be right back just keep him here till I get back...ok" then Jeanette event downstairs and returned 2 minutes later with a x-ray thingy. She then took pictures of his leg and put them on a lit up board so she can see the X-rays better. Then she turned around to face me and Alvin.

she sighed" i'm sorry but Dominic broke his leg we will have to take him to the hospital right now." We all nodded and helped Dominic into the car. On our they there I texted Dave,Simon,Theodore,and Eleanor to meet us at the hospital for some good and bad news.

* * *

**Ohhhh..what's the news...well we already know what's the bad news but what's the good news. Idk. Wait till next chapter to find out. byez!**


	9. The news

**Well heres the next chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9: News

once we arrived at the hospital we rushed to a nurse and told them what she rushed dominic to the surgery room to have surgery on his leg. A couple minutes past and we were waiting in the waiting room for the others to come and here whats going on. 10 minutes past and the gang came with dave following behind. Everyone was confused and surprise. I could tell by there faces that they wanted to here the news."britt why did you bring us here..and wheres dominic?"asked eleanor. I sighed. I looked at everyone spoke.

"i brought you here to tell you guys that dominic broke his leg and we had to rush him here because he was in so mich pain. Dominic is in surgey right now."

"So how did dominic break his leg?" Theodore asked worried.

"well...he fell off his skateboard while skateboarding on the sidewalk. He probably hit a rock or something to make him fall but it his injury was bad.." Jeanette explained.

"you know...this reminds me of what happened to ashley while skateboarding at the compition between them and the other finalists." Eleanor said. the boys and dave where confused and silent.

"Um..what exactly happen to ashley?" Simon asked.

"Well..." i started the story.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_we were at the skatebording chamionships last year and ashley and dominic were one of the finalist. And at this time both of them were really good at skatebording...they practiced everyday whenever they came home from school and on weekends they spend 1/2 of the day practicing. but anyways,the other finalists were on and by the way they skateboard they were really judges gave them high numbers but not high enough to win. So it was after they were done it was ashleys and dominics turn and they knew that they would need to set up their game to win .but before they went on i told them_

_"remeber its not whether you win or loose..its when you try your best." So they both nodded and went to the ramp And imwent to my seat next to my ...Before they began the held paws and started to skateboard down the ramp without letting go of eachothers paws. Once they reached the other side of the ramp they went high and did some side turns and a couple skateboard tricks then went back down the ramp. After a couple of minutes me and my sisters heard a high pitch scream and we knew who it belonged to...Ashley. So we ran to the ramp to find Dominc sitting beside the crying and screaming in pain Ashley. I asked dominic what happened and he said..._

_" We were doing our last trick but when we reached the other side of the ramp we didn't see the other finalists. And what they did was try to push me and ashley off our skateboards...but they missed me and pushed Ashley off and she fell off her skateboard and landed on the bottom of the ramp and now here she is crying and screaming in pain."once i heard the story i yelled out for someone to call 911. About 10 minutes later an ambulance came and took ashley with them to the hospitial. So we were about to leave but one pf the judges stopped us and gave us the trophy because the other team was disqualified from the championships so we won. Then we left and went strait to the hospitial..but we disnt arrive there until an hour later because of traffic. So once we got there we asked a nurse to guide us to ashleys room and she did and once we got in there we found a sad ashley. The nurse left us alone with her. And unexpectaly dominic started to sing SOS by Rhianna and ashley joined in because she was probably thinking SOS. _

_After the song dominic gave ashley the trophy and said that "we won because the other team was disqualified from pushing you off the ramp." All of us smiled. Then the nurse came in and told us..._

_'were sorry but Ashley will have to stay in that cast for three weeks.' Ashley was disappointed. But winning the championships made her happy. 3 weeks later took had her cast removed and she promised never to skateboard again. Just stick to singing and dancing._

_~end of flashback~_

* * *

"wow poor Ashley and now Dominic is in the same position." Said Simon. Everyone else was quiet until a nurse came and asked for Dominic's we came over to here and told us...

'i'm sorry but Dominic will be in a cast for a month his leg was broken badly. You may go see him if you will like. He is down the hall 8th door to your left.' We all nodded and headed to where the nurse told us to go. Once we got there we found Dominic waking up from being knocked out. He turned to us and looked down at his broken leg now in a cast. He was ashamed. me and the rest of the family went to Dominic. .

"how you felling big bro." Ashley asked. Dominic just shrugged. "Hmmm. Oh I know exactly what will cheer you up...it's payback for what you did for me when I was in this position well here goes nothing. Dominic, my sisters and I knew what she was talking about..but the boys on the other hand didn't so they just stared at her confused. Then Ashley began to sing club can't handle me right now by FLO RIDA...

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Dominic knew this song by heart so he joined in

_Dominic:_

Hey

I own the night and I don't need no help

Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt

Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan

Life of the club arrogant like yeah!

Top like money so the girls just melt

Want to many all know me like Twelve

Look like cash and they all just stare

Bottles, Models, standing on chairs

Fall out cause that's the business

All out it's so ridiculous

Zone out so much attention

Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)

They watchin I notice

I'm rocking I'm rolling

I'm holding, I know it

You know it

But before Ashley could sing her part her mother sang this part

Brittany:

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

_Dominic was about to start his verse but his father and his brothers did this part._

_Alvin:_

Hey

Still feeling myself I'm like outta control

Can't stop now more shots let's go

Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.

Paparazzi trying to make me pose

Came to party till I came no more

Celebrate cause that's all I know

Tip the groupies taking off their clothes

Grand finale' like superbowl

Theodore:

Go hard I run the show

That's right while I got money to blow

More light more ice when I walk in the door

No hype I do it big all over the globe

Yeah!

I said it

Go tell it

Confetti

Who ready?

I'm ready!

You ready!

Let's get it!

Then without hesitation Jeanette sung.

Jeanette:

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Ashley and Dominic :

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

Brittany:

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Ashley and Dominic :

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

_Simon:_

You got me watchin now (hey)

Got my attention now (hey)

Got everybody in the club wanting to know now

I am a ladies man

Come be my lady and...

We can both soar high

Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere

Take you up out of this club and in my new Lear

Fly you around the world

What you want baby girl

Are you ready to go now!

Eleanor:

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

Let's celebrate now

(Put your hands up!)

You know who shut it down!

Dominic and Ashley were Impressed they heard their mother and her sisters sing before but not their dad and his brothers. They all smiled and it was silent but Brittany broke the silents. " oh ya I forgot I also have good news To tell you guys." then everyone turned to Brittany.

"What's the good news Britt?" Eleanor asked just then Alvin came to me and put an arm around my shoulder and one on my stomach and we both smiled.

"I am once again pregnant." I explained and everyone got excited even my kids did.

"How many days are pregnant?" Asked Jeanette.

"Um..only about 6 days. I have about 24 or 25 more days left." I explained.

"Mom I can't wait." Ashley said. I just smiled. Now we have to wait a month for Dominic to get out of his cast And for the baby or babies to come out.i just can't wait.

* * *

**I know this one was short but I can't believe it Dominic and Ashley are having a sibling or siblings. their as excited as I am. Lol. Well byez.**


	10. 3 new arrivals

**Well here's the next chapter enjoy. :)!**

* * *

Chapter 10: 3 new arrivals

it has been a month since I pronounced I was pregnant. My due date isn't until tomorrow And I can't wait. Just two weeks ago I found out I was having triplets two girls and one boy. I just couldn't wait till they finally come out and me, Alvin, the kids and the rest of the family could see them. Ohhh...I just can't wait. Anyways I'm in The living room watching sponge bob with the kids while Alvin is out with Dave buying groceries. it was peaceful until I felt a kick in my stomach. I'm used to it..but it just feels weird. " I know you want to come out but you will have to wait until tomorrow." Ashley and Dominic were used to me talking to the babies in my tummy but by tomorrow the tummy talking will be over. We just watched tv in silence until we heard the door click and it was opened by Dave and alvin. dave came in with bags of groceries hanging from his arms. Alvin had nothing because were chipmunks and we can't hold all that stuff.

"DAD!" both Dominic and Ashley both said at the same time. Ashley ran to her father but Dominic couldn't because he was still on crutches. So he got his crutches and walked over to his father and hugged him. I then got up and walked over to Alvin and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

" You know Dominic is getting his cast off next week." I said.

"Really" Alvin said while looking at his son Then back to me. I just nodded. " Well I can't wait also he probably will be excited because he probably hates that thing."

"Trust me he doesn't...he can't even play dodgeball in p.e". Dominic reminds me so much like Alvin because he and dominic love dodgeball. It was their favorite game to play in p.e.

" uh know I can't wait until we get to see the little babies." said Alvin. I just smiled. Then Dominic came over. " dad can u help Me up the stairs please I need to start on homework."

" Ahhh...finally doing your homework huh." Dominic just rolled his eyes and Alvin just he helped Dominic up the stairs. Once they got upstairs Dominic thanked his father and started on his homework. I just sat on the couch watching whatever is on Alvin came back downstairs and sat next to me with one arm around my shoulder and the other rubbing my tummy. I just cuddled next to Alvin and slept. I could feel his paws running through my hair but i didn't mind. two hours past and and I still sleeping peacefully until Alvin woke me up."hey do you want anything to eat because I bet you and the kids are hungry." He said while touching my tummy." Dominic and ashley already ate and they are taking showers right now then their getting ready for bed."

"Hmmm...I'll just have yogurt 'cause I'm not that hungry." Alvin just nodded and gave me my favorite peach yogurt. I just ate my yogurt in silence. Then once I was done Alvin took it from me and threw it away and put the silverware in the sink. Then me and alvin went strait to bed.

~midnight~

i was sleeping peacefully but got woken up by the sound of my water breaking. I looked down at my feet and the sheets were wet, then without hesitation I screamed in pain. And I only knew that I was in labor. So I had to wake up Alvin." Alvin..Alvin..." No budge. "ALVIN!" Then he woke up with a flinch. When he turned around to face me he was surprised. He was silent. " Alvin help me! Call the gang to help please and hurry." He just nodded and got his phone and called everyone to help with Brittany. Then he went to my side and told me to push. I was pushing and screaming at him For putting me into this position. After 10-15 minutes we heard the doorbell ring.

" That's them. I'll be right back just keep pushing." I nodded and kept pushing as hard as I can. Then a couple seconds later my sisters came in and helped me push.

" ok britt..you can do it. Your first child is almost here. Now push." Then I pushed while letting an ear piercing scream pass my lips. then I heard a small cry and I knew that it was the first child out of the three." Congrats britt your first born out of the three was the boy. Now to get the other two girls. Eleanor can you wash the little guy up?" Eleanor nodded and went towards the washroom to clean up the little guy. Once Eleanor was gone Jeanette started to tell me to push again. Every once in a while I would blame Alvin or yell that I would kill him. After a while Eleanor came bak with the baby chipmunk wrapped in a small blue blanket.

" good britt. Your doing very good now I see the head of the next kid so I need you to plush as hard as you can for this one." I just nodded and took a deep breath. Then pushed and screamed at the same time. Then I once again heard tiny cryies coming from another baby chipmunk. Then Jeanette instructed Eleanor to wash this one off to.

" Ok Brittany this is your last child so push as hard as you can...I know you can do it."

" I can't Jeanette...it hurts to much."

" you CAN Do it. Do it for the family...do it for Alvin. Stay strong and push." I thought about it for a minute then took a deep breath and pushed. Moments after the pain was gone and I heard the last tiny cries of my last child. I was happy. jeanette once again told Eleanor to wash my last child nodded and washed the last child. Once she came back she handed the my kids.

" Jeanette..Eleanor.." They turned around to look at me. " bring everyone in here." They nodded and got everyone. Everyone rushed through the door and saw them. But someone was missing...Alvin." Hey where's Alvin?" I asked. Jeanette spoke up...

" He went to get the kids."

"ok." Everyone got a turn to hold and coo at the baby's. once Alvin and the kids came in Everyone left so we can have some privacy.

" hey mom." Dominic spoke.i smiled.

"hey sweetie do you want to see your new siblings?" They all noddEd and came over to look at the three little were amazed. The first born was the only son. He had Brittany's Auburn fur and his dads hazel eyes. The second born was one of the girls. It somehow inherited Eleanor's blond fur with Brittany's electric blue eyes. And the last born was the last girl...but this chipmunk was a rare chipmunk. She had white fur and inherited Jeanette's purple-violet eyes. They were perfect.

" oh..can me and Dominic name the girls?" Asked Ashley.

"sure Sweetie...you can take the white furred one and Dominic can take the blond one while me and your father name this little guy." They nodded and they each took the girls both studied them hard."so what do you think we should name this little guy?"

"how about Alvin jr." Alvin suggested. I just smiled.

"Perfect." Then the kids walked over a with a smile.

"mom we found the perfect name for them."dominic said.

"really well what did you suggest?" Alvin said.

"well...I wanted to name her...Emily." said Dominic. All of us smiled and we knew that it was a perfect name.

"that's perfect Dominic..and how about you ashley?" I said guile turning my attention to Ashley.

"well I was was thinking Either Lucy oy violet. and I can't decide can you pick mommy?" I nodded and thought. Then it hit me.

"well i like the name violet because of her eyes." I said and the baby wiggled around in her arms and she probably liked it.

"perfect." She said while dominic and Ashley gave me back my new kits. Then we all looked at the babies sleep in my were all happy and we all know that we are family forever and ever.

**The End.**


End file.
